


Terushima is a Spooky and Single Virgin

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Halloween Prompts 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Halloween, M/M, and sex is discussed, but not graphic, mentions of spirits/ghosts, sexual innuendos are mentioned, single Terushima surrounded by his friends, who are of course dating each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Terushima is reminded of his singleness at the mini Halloween party with his fellow Miyagi captains. And the fact he's still a virgin, of course.





	Terushima is a Spooky and Single Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by the prompt: “The legend said it only goes after virgins…so sucks for you I guess.” It came from this Tumblr post: https://crowsimagine.tumblr.com/post/178611556801/halloween-prompts
> 
> Warning: Sexual innuendos and sex are discussed and while it's not graphic, I just wanted to give a warning.

Yuuji waves at the last group of trick-or-treaters, having given them a very generous amount of candy. “Happy Halloween!” he cheers, smiling at the cute costumes. Once they’re on the sidewalk, Yuuji closes the door and heads back to the living room. He sets the bowl of candy on the coffee table and plops on his couch.

“Aren’t trick-or-treaters the cutest?” he sighs, adjusting his Pikachu onesie hood. At school he wore a werewolf costume but since his neighborhood has lots of tiny children, Yuuji changed his costume to make sure no kid would get scared. When he goes for costumes, he goes authentic and detailed, and he doesn’t want to make a child cry because he looks like a true werewolf.

“Eww, they’re kids,” Futakuchi says, wrinkling his nose. “They’re not cute, they’re noisy and annoying.”

“You’re noisy and annoying, but I love you anyway,” Ennoshita teases from his spot on Futakuchi’s lap. The ace pouts and Ennoshita laughs. “I kid, I kid. But you can’t fool any of us.”

“What does that mean?” Futakuchi inquires, wrapping his arms tighter around Ennoshita’s waist and tugging him close to his chest.

Yahaba steals a fun-size chocolate piece from the nearly empty bowl of candy. “You secretly like kids,” he replies. “I remember the videos Ennoshita showed us when you two were babysitting his little cousins. You looked really happy.”

Futakuchi scoffs. “It was only to make a good impression on Chikara’s family.”

“You were gushing all the way back home,” Ennoshita insists. “You loved my little cousins, admit it.”

“Never,” Futakuchi says. “Unless I’m talking to them, but besides that, never!”

“You indirectly admitted it,” Yuuji points out.

“Thanks, Terushima,” Futakuchi sarcastically says.

Yuuji responds by giving him finger guns.

The trick-or-treaters may not be arriving anymore, but the night is still going strong for the Miyagi captains. All donned in costumes, they had their own mini party full of a variety of Halloween movies (all courtesy of Ennoshita’s extensive film collection), treats perfect for the occasion, and lots of games. And of course, they all wore costumes.

Ennoshita and Futakuchi wore yellow raincoats over their 50’s style suits, from the movie  _Singin’ in the Rain._  “Not what you had in mind when I told you about a couple’s costume, huh?” he grins, adjusting Futakuchi’s yellow hat.

“I was thinking of cringy couple’s costumes,” Futakuchi admits, wrapping his arms around Ennoshita’s waist. He giggles and kisses Futakuchi’s cheek.

“I like having film costumes,” he informs, lacing his arms around Futakuchi’s neck.

“I can’t wait for next year,” Futakuchi replies, causing Ennoshita to grin wider. Eyes sparkling, he kisses the ace on the lips this time, only for the kiss to be cut short by Shirabu’s coughing.

Futakuchi quirks an eyebrow. “May we help you?” he asks, irritated.

Shirabu answers with a question. “Are you really going to make out in front of us?”

“You can always make out with your boyfriend,” Futakuchi suggests.

Yahaba pipes up, “He has a good point.”

Shirabu’s face flushes. “Shigeru!”

“Yes?” Yahaba innocently says, smirking.

“Someone’s getting action,” Yuuji yells. “Use protection.” He raises his palms upwards when Shirabu reaches for a pillow. “Alright, alright. But seriously, if you make out, can I watch—”

Shirabu aims a pillow at Yuuji, hitting him in the face. Yuuji cries out. “Rude!”

“You deserve it,” Shirabu mutters, leaning against Yahaba’s side and grumbling under his breath. Yahaba chuckles, wrapping an arm around Shirabu’s shoulder and pulling him close. The couple both don white jeans and T-shirts with black letters spelling out ‘SALT SHAKER.’ What’s funny is that they didn’t intend to do a couple’s costume, but they each chose to be a salt shaker on their own.

Yuuji grabs two handfuls of candy and tosses shiny wrappers at the couples. “Stop flirting,” he complains. “You’re reminding me of my own singleness.”

“Sorry,” Ennoshita chuckles. “How about we start some more games? Maybe Paranoia?”

“That’d be fun,” Yahaba agrees.

“Wait,” Futakuchi says. He picks up a small pack of sour gummies from the stash Yuuji threw at him and his boyfriend. “We should tell stories first,” he continues, opening the packet.

“Do you have a particular story?” Shirabu asks, setting his legs over Yahaba’s lap.

“I do, but I think you’ll be too scared to hear it,” Futakuchi taunts.

Yuuji sits up. “Go ahead and tell us,” he encourages Futakuchi.

The Dateko captain rests his chin on Ennoshita’s shoulder. “On the first training camp of the year, it’s team tradition to tell the first years about the volleyball spirit.”

“The volleyball spirit?” Shirabu repeats. “Come on, this is bullshit.”

“Shh!” Yahaba hisses. “I’m intrigued.”

Yuuji also is interested. “What does the spirit do?” he asks, leaning forward. The tale distracts him from all the PDA.

“That implies you believe this spirit exists,” Ennoshita says, unimpressed. “Continue, Kenji.”

Futakuchi do so. “The volleyball spirit is a soul trapped in a certain volleyball. He’s a former Dateko volleyball player, and he overworked himself too much. The witches got mad he wouldn’t listen to anyone who told him to take care of himself.”

“Wait, where the fuck did witches come from?” Shirabu exclaims. “Like, this is such bullshit.”

Futakuchi ignores him. “And the volleyball spirit will haunt you if you don’t listen to advice about taking care of yourself and not overworking yourself.”

“Such bullshit,” Shirabu mutters while Yahaba shushes him once more.

“The really scary part is the ending we tell the first years,” Futakuchi says, cackling.

“What’s the ending?” Yuuji whispers excitedly.

“The legend said it only goes after virgins…so sucks for you I guess,” Futakuchi says, looking at Yuuji while shrugging. “I’ll be fine.”

Ennoshita stutters. “Kenji!” he hisses while Yuuji tosses a pillow at Futakuchi. “Dude, not cool!”

“I can’t believe you just told everyone we had sex,” Ennoshita groans, hiding his face in Futakuchi’s neck.

“Well, you could’ve played it off, but you confirmed it,” Yahaba points out. Without removing his face from Futakuchi’s neck, Ennoshita grabs a random piece of candy that Yuuji threw earlier and throws it at Yahaba. The setter laughs as the candy lands against his chest.

“You love me still,” Futakuchi coos in Ennoshita’s ear. He only mumbles in response and Futakuchi kisses his cheek. “Sorry, babe.”

“It’s fine, just embarrassing,” Ennoshita mumbles, voice muffled by Futakuchi’s skin.

“Are we going to ignore the fact that Futakuchi just roasted Terushima?” Shirabu smirks. “I mean, it’d be different if he were asexual and not interested in sex, but Futakuchi just reminded us all that Terushima can’t get laid.”

Yuuji chucks a pillow each at Shirabu and Futakuchi. “You all suck!” he declares loudly.

“I suck, but you certainly don’t,” Futakuchi responds, smirking slightly.

 _“Kenji!”_  Ennoshita screeches.

Futakuchi blinks as if he didn’t make the previous comment. “Guess it’s time for a game now, huh?”


End file.
